Not The End
by EphemeralHubris
Summary: It's been three months since Lilly found Christina and her baby. Things finally seem to be settling down when, suddenly, Kite and Saccardo come back into her life. Not the best summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

**-Sophia is Scotty's girlfriend. Don't let this bother you. Bear with me. I think you might come to like Sophia. :)**  
**-This takes place about two to three months after where the Cold Case bitterly ended. Cold Case lives on!**  
**-The first chapter is iffy, mainly because I try to establish the setting here. Keep that in mind; you may have to reread it.**  
**-Also, it's impossible for me to portray Lilly Rush like the brilliant and beautiful Kathryn Morris did, but I tried.**  
**-I do not own Cold Case *sadness***

* * *

_It has been almost three months since Lilly and Scotty rescued Christina...and her baby. Christina checked into rehab for a short while, to get rid of her addiction, but signed out eventually; however, she managed to pull herself together, although it is still difficult. Lilly did not join the FBI, although occasionally, they recruit her for some joint cases. The "thing" with Cavanaugh faded away._

Sophia strolled into headquarters, a case file in her hand and a strange look on her face; it was a strange combination of thoughtfulness, surprise, and excitement. Scotty looked up from where he was standing when she entered, deep eyebrows rising.

"You forgot this," Sophia explained, handing him the file absently.

Scotty half grinned and handed it to Vera, who glared at him squarely and snatched it, muttering, "Been looking for this everywhere." Kat shot Scotty a wry look and Lilly grinned absently in the midst of writing.

Sophia wasn't paying attention to him; instead, she said, "Guess what I heard in the elevator?"

Scotty glanced at her, amused. "Don't exactly got time to gossip, Soph," he told her. She wrinkled her nose at him and broke into her story regardless.

"There were these two women in the elevator and one was crying and talking about this guy who broke it off with her. She said he was a big jerk and didn't even have the decency to just tell her he didn't want to be with her. Instead, he said that he couldn't stop thinking about someone else. She called him a bunch of names and said he was a liar and he didn't have a sensitive bone in his body," Sophia said, pausing to take a breath of air.

Scotty exchanged a glance with Jeffries, who was grinning, and with Vera, who looked like he'd rather be held at gunpoint than keep listening.

"So then, her friend asked her if he told her the name of the other woman, you know, the one he couldn't stop thinking about, and guess who the other woman was," Sophia asked, the excitement vibrating in her voice; for some reason she shot a glance over at Lilly, who was still immersed in her paperwork. Scotty noted it, suspicions rising.

"Don't know? Who was it?' he asked, although he had a very strong hunch.

"Detective Lilly Rush," Sophia announced triumphantly.

* * *

Lilly's pen stopped and she looked up, eyes wide, lips parted with confusion. Vera looked immensely more interested now and he leaned in, openly listening; Kat strolled over casually.

"Did you get the name of the guy?" Scotty asked, glancing at Lilly; she had returned to her work, fixing her eyes on the paper, but it was clear she was listening. Sophia's eyes widened, as if she couldn't believe she hadn't said it sooner.

"Oh, yeah. Um, Ja-Jason Kite?" she said hesitantly. Vera was almost chortling with glee at the latest development. Lilly was motionless as Stillman came out of his office, stopping before them.

"Need someone to go pick up Gordon Wantenoff," the boss announced, looking around at the detectives.

"The husband? Didn't we just bring 'im in?" Scotty asked. A woman had been found dead in 1987 supposedly having committed suicide. Stillman nodded.

"Got a hunch, need to bring him in again," the boss said thoughtfully.

"I'll do it," Lilly said too quickly. She seized her coat and, head bowed, disappeared from the office, the eyes of the other detectives following her. Vera stood, "I'll go, too," he announced and followed her slowly, a smug grin on his face. Stillman peered over his glasses at the place where she had hurried away.

"Was it something I said?" he murmured.

"No, Lilly has a secret admirer," Sophia chirped. Stillman's brows rose and he blinked.

"The guy's not so secret," Jeffries corrected from his perch on a table. Sophia looked over at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

" 'Sides the fact that you told us his name, they got a...history. Ain't a good one," Scotty told her. Her face flashed with embarrassment.

"Oh. And I came in here to announce...," she trailed off, face red. Scotty grinned at his girlfriend, shaking his head as he looked through some papers.

"So who is it?" Stillman asked, confused.

"DA Kite," Kat said, leaning against a desk with a smirk.

"Oh," Stillman said, nodding with a small confused smile. He decided he wasn't even going to bother asking.

"Hey, boss, how's the exhumation order going?" Kat asked suddenly, straightening.

Stillman shook his head. "Haven't heard anything yet."

"Meaning you might need someone to go and harangue a certain DA?" Jeffries said suggestively, a small grin on his face. Stillman didn't answer, just shook his head and returned to the safety of his office.

* * *

Lilly's hands were tight on the steering wheel. She had only been half-listening to Scotty's girlfriend until she had mentioned her name. And then Kite's name. Annoyance and slight anger pricked at her, along with a little bit of something else that she refused to acknowledge. Kite had no right to use her like that, but he was an egotistical jerk who didn't care about anyone but himself. She tried to push down the memory, but her mind was intent on flashing the moment when he had sat there, ending it between them. Her jaw tightened and her knuckles turned paler.

Vera glanced at her, eyebrows knitted together with a smirk. "You, okay, Lil? Thinkin' about a certain someone?"

She shot him a deadly look, but didn't answer. It didn't have to bother her. It wasn't like she had to see him.

* * *

**There it is. When I think of Lilly, I think of Season 4, although ION television, where I watch Cold Case, is currently showing Season 7. Ahh, not that anyone cares. :) Anyways, any feedback would be loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, time for Chapter 2. I try to see it in my mind, like I'm really watching the show. Yeah. :)**

* * *

"Lil, you mind goin' down to the DA's office to see about the exhumation request?" Stillman asked, stopping before her desk. She looked up, a scandalized look on her face. The other detectives had mysteriously and conveniently disappeared.

"You too, huh, boss?" Lilly asked, sighing, narrowing her eyes.

"Peer pressure, Lil," Stillman replied with a hint of a smile. She bit the inside of her lips and stood, leaving the room grudgingly.

Steeling herself for the inevitable awkwardness outside of his office, she knocked once, quick, on the door. He was sitting at his desk, exactly like before, as if nothing had changed. Kite looked up, the familair grin sliding across his face; his mouth opened to speak, but Lilly cut him off.

"What's happening with the exhumation?" she asked swiftly. He paused.

"Been a while," he said, leaning back in his chair. He raised his eyebrows. "Something wrong, Rush?" She glanced away for a second and then her gaze set back on him, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Besides the fact that you use my name to break it off with other people?" she asked, an edge in her voice. For a moment, Kite was still, perplexed. Then his face cleared with realization and he half smiled, standing up.

"I don't know how you heard about that," Kite said, taking slow steps towards her. Her impassive gaze didn't waver. "And I don't know if you heard the part where I said I couldn't stop thinking about you, Rush. But I hope you did. Because it's true. I can't." She scoffed with disbelief, eyes flickering away.

"I'm serious," he persisted, leaning in front of her, against the door.

"Okay," she said, shrugging indifferently, although the anger was still there; only now, it was paired with uncertainty. This wasn't what she'd expected. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Give me a chance," he told her. She stared at him and then at the ground as if the proper response lay there. But all she could remember was the way her eyes had filled with tears and the way she had looked so weak for him. She hadn't wanted him to leave, had wanted him to realize what her job was to her, but he hadn't cared. She let the anger translate into her words, the words tight, her voice rising.

"You broke it off, Kite," she spoke suddenly, eyes burning. "You said you didn't regret it. Nothing's changed. You didn't want to understand last time and there won't be a 'this time'," she replied, a subtle pain in her voice that she tried to conceal with fury. Kite straightened, slightly leaning forward earnestly.

"Rush, look. Before, even when I had you, it still felt like I didn't really have you. But I don't care anymore. You love your job and you care. Fine. It's one of the reasons I realize I love you. I'll deal with it." Lilly stared up at him, frozen, eyes wide with unspoken surprise. The words had shaken her and she knew that it was evident on her face. She forced herself to ignore them.

"You practice that speech in the mirror last night?" she asked dryly, avoiding his eyes. He shrugged.

"Nah, this morning," he replied, his eyes locked on her. A reluctant smile crossed her face and she rolled her eyes.

"The exhumation, Kite," Lilly reminded him sternly.

"You got the permission," he said, returning to his desk and grabbing a file, handing it to her. "How about coffee? Once?"

She glanced up at him, her gaze lingering on his face. "I don't think so." Then she was gone.

* * *

_It's one of the reasons I realize I love you._ Lilly tried to push the words out of her mind, but they kept ringing in her head, her malevolent mind stressing the next to last word. There was no reason for her to give him another chance. He had willingly walked away. But a little annoying voice kept whispering, _Maybe it was a bit your fault_. _He just wanted to be with you, that's all, and you couldn't give him that._ Her mind wandered to her sarcastic comment about his speech and his casual response. She didn't realize she was smiling thoughtfully until Scotty looked up, eyebrows up.

"What's so funny?" he asked, implications in his teasing tone.

"Nothing," she replied too casually. Trying to ignore the complacent looks Scotty exchanged with Jeffries and Vera, she knocked on Stillman's door.

"Got the permission," she said. Stillman looked up, squinting.

"Good work," he said, satisfied, taking the file. "Didn't have any...trouble?" he asked. She knew the boss was asking that honestly, almost trying to be protective, but she had to suppress a sigh.

"Of course not," she answered hastily, leaving the office. Lilly sat down and, after a moment, began sorting through the papers and evidence for the recent case, looking for something, anything, pushing Kite to the back of her mind.

* * *

**Sort of short. For the next chapter, I planned to write it from Kite's point of view, but I don't know. We'll see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I normally add chapters on the weekends, obviously. Anyways, this is Kite's point of view of the last chapter. I'm definitely focusing on Kite right now, bu a lot more is going to happen in later chapters. (*insert sneaky look*)**

* * *

Surprise was the only way to describe what he felt when he looked up. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the doorframe, impatience on her face. She didn't want to linger; the fact was made clearer by the hurry in her words. Had it been anyone else, he would have obliged. But she was here, in front of him and he didn't want her to go. Not after she had taken over his mind for so long, not after she had taken over, he had eventually realized with astonishment, his heart. He wasn't normally the sentimental type and he of all people knew it. But he was willing to do anything to get her back, after he had made the mistake of his life in leaving her.

"Something wrong?" he asked. She paused and he could see it building inside her, the annoyance at something that had happened.

"Besides the fact that you use my name to break it off with other people?" she asked, eyes blazing. He was lost in his thoughts so it took him a second to understand what she meant. And then it hit him. He'd broken up recently with a woman recently, Lisa. Lisa had asked him why he was ending it and he had answered honestly. It was impossible to pretend to be interested in her when he was always thinking about someone else. He wondered how Rush had found out and realized that Lilly didn't even consider that he might have meant what he said; the thought brought a wry grin on his face. She thought of him as a jerk, capable of using her to solve his own problems. Maybe he had been that type of guy.

Incredulity crossed her face at the grin. He stood, making his way towards her, speaking, looking at her. Her hair grazed her shoulders. It was down, a different style than before, but it was still her.

Lilly scoffed as he finished confessing that what he'd said had been true, but it he could tell that the words hadn't entirely flown over her. She was startled and her eyes fell to the ground, hiding that he had had any effect on her. Abruptly, she looked up, the fire in her eyes again.

"You ended it, Kite. You said you didn't regret it," she spoke suddenly. "Nothing's changed. You didn't want to understand last time and there won't be a 'this time'," she finished. He could hear it: the anger and pain that she forced herself to hide and that made him want to never forgive himself. He had brushed her aside before, leaving her behind, ignoring the tears in her eyes. He had almost turned back at the time, but his ego got in the way. Jason Kite was never wrong, never turned back. He tried again, but the words seemed to be empty. Until he said "It's one of the reasons I realize I love you." Her eyes flickered up to his, astonishment evident in her eyes. He was willing to stand there forever, staring into them, but she quickly looked away, guard on automatically.

"You practice that speech in the mirror last night?" she asked sarcastically.

He replied casually. "Nah, this morning." An involuntary smile crossed he face and her eyes narrowed with laughter. He grinned, a small ball of victory settling in his stomach. She visibly brushed herself off, serious again.

"The exhumation, Kite," Lilly said, eyebrows raised. He got the file for her and decided to go out on a limb, jumping to coffee. Her pursed lips curved up slightly.

"I don't think so," she replied, like he had known she would. But she paused at the door before she left and that was enough. He hadn't lost her forever.

* * *

**Here we go. I didn't realize it was so short. Ah, well. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, yes! Eh.**

* * *

Lilly strolled into H.Q., coffee in her hand. She glanced around, her gaze running over the detectives, who were all, for some reason, watching her, and finally landing on her desk. She stopped. On her desk was a thick bouquet of white lilies.

Reluctantly, she approached her desk and picked up the card at the top of the bunch.

_Lilies for Lilly. Kite. _

She could imagine the grin on his face when he had written that. Sighing, she picked up the bouquet and set it in the trash.

"The flowers not to your liking?" Vera asked, munching on a donut, a grin on his face.

"Why, you want them?" Lilly asked sharply. Kat snickered and Jeffries smiled at Vera's sour face. Stillman came in through the main entrance.

"They found Gordon's DNA on the body," the boss informed them. The detectives exchanged triumphant looks.

"We got 'im," Kat said, smirking. Stillman nodded, a vaguely victorious look in his eyes.

"Go talk to him," he said, gesturing towards the interrogation room, where Wantenoff was being held. "See what he says. Closure." Jeffries and Kat agreed, disappearing inside the room. Stillman began turning, but his eyes caught sight of the trash bin next to Lilly's desk.

"Nice flowers," Stillman said, a glimmer in his eyes, before returning to his office. Lilly stared after him and her eyes slowly fell on the card that was still on her desk. She picked it up, looking at it. Forcing herself to think about that moment when Kite had simply walked away, without looking back, she threw the card into the trash, too.

A while later, Kat and Jeffries left the room, Jeffries escorting an livid Gordon away in handcuffs. Kat was pleased as she strolled over to them.

"The jerk confessed," Kat told them, crossing her arms and leaning on a desk as Vera strolled into the office with a hot dog, biting into it

"Case closed," he said happily with his mouth full. Kat shot him a disgusted look.

"Damn, Vera. Eat with your mouth shut," she said, rolling her eyes. Vera merely chewed.

* * *

Lilly strolled down the sidewalk, thoughts winding around the case. It had been easier than usual-except for the 'asking for the exhumation' part- -but no one was complaining. It had been based on the boss's intuition, which had luckily paid of, which meant that they didn't have to say late. Only, it left her no choice but to head home.

She glanced up absently and stopped, freezing. Kite was in the process of crossing the street, unaware of her yet. For a ridiculous second, the idea of turning around juggled in her mind, but she brushed it aside and braced herself for the uncomfortable and unavoidable greeting. Kite heard her steps and looked up, surprise flickering across his face, eyebrows rising. "Hey, Rush," he said, slowing down, grinning.

"Kite," Lilly said, swiftly passing him. He turned, following her and she suppressed a sigh that the single greeting hadn't sufficed.

"You in a hurry?" he asked, the easy grin still on his face, catching up with her quickly.

"Gotta get home," she said, shrugging, steps quickening, eyes fixed on the sidewalk.

"Right. To your mutant cats," he added and a quick smile crossed her lips, matching his. She glanced once at him, over her shoulder, but didn't slow down.

"Rush, geez, slow down," Kite said resignedly. Lilly slowed to a stop, staring straight ahead without turning around. He made his way around her, stopping in front of her. His gaze ran over her face as he paused.

"So. The flowers been enjoying their time in the trash?" he asked, eyebrows high. She grinned again, eyes fixed on the sidewalk.

"Didn't really think of you as a flower guy," she replied, not looking straight at him.

"Yeah, well. I know you love your pretty plants," Kite said, hands in his coat pockets. Lilly rolled her eyes, already moving.

"Right," she replied, taking a step past him, prepared to leave. Kite stopped her gently, a hand flying out of his pocket to rest on her arm. She glanced up at him, her breath cut short. Her eyes flickered between his.

Then she reminded herself that she couldn't do this. Kite had walked away once and there was no guarantee that he would stay this time if she gave him the chance. She wouldn't get hurt again; she wouldn't feel the pain of being left behind again.

Lilly gently slipped away from his hold, despite the small, annoying part of her that was yelling at her for doing so.

"I... have to go," she said softly. She was sure he would comprehend that he could leave, that she would have preferred he leave so she wouldn't fight herself. Instead, he nodded and said, "I'll walk you," so nonchalantly that she couldn't help but wonder whether he was just ignoring the signals in her words or he truly didn't understand.

There was tense silence as they walked, until they neared her apartment and both stopped. He turned to her as she walked up the steps.

"You thought about the coffee offer?" he asked. He looked completely relaxed, but his eyes were serious, questioning. She braced herself and then said it.

"Kite, there's...someone else," she said awkwardly. She wasn't sure if Saccardo would come back anytime soon, didn't know what would happen even if he did, but she had gotten stuck between two people before and it hadn't ended well; she had lost both of them. Plus, it gave her a firm reason to turn him away. Kite didn't even blink.

"Who?" he asked. It was like the words had no effect on him. The casual look on his face was still there. Lilly hesitated and he held up a hand.

"You don't have to tell me. But if you see the guy, tell him I'm not backing down," Kite said, leaning on the banister of the stairs. "Rush, I'm not giving up."

She tried to act indifferent, but she had fully thought he would nod and walk away; she could feel herself slipping.

"And just so you know," he continued. "There'll be more flowers unless you agree." She couldn't keep herself from smiling slightly at that. Flowers as blackmail.

"_Fine_," she agreed, a wave of nervousness running through her as she said the word. Concealing it, she turned and opened the door. Her eyes flickered back to him, from within, just before the door came between them.

Inside, Lilly leaned against the closed door, scolding herself. She had tried to stop him from going any farther and it was almost like she had just encouraged him. _I'm not giving up. _His words rang in her ears. It wasn't going to end well. She wouldn't pine for something impossible. But despite what she told herself, she could feel herself grudgingly falling for his charm. Again.

_I'll try to be the last to leave._ Lilly frowned as her mind reminded her of Joseph's words. Joseph, who despite his promise, had still left. They were always only words. Empty words. And, yet, she couldn't drive Kite's sincere look from her head.

* * *

**Ok, ok, I threw Joseph in there. I had recently watched the episode with him. He wasn't my favorite character, but I don't really hate anyone...even Cavanaugh. -_- Next chapter is another from Kite's POV, F.Y.I.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recently, the channel where I watch Cold Case has started showing Season 1, which I'm excited about (Kathryn Morris looks so cute!). Anyways, it's a bit different and you can see were they began slipping ino the format of Cold Case. Kite has made an appearance in one of the shows. (gasp*)**

* * *

He'd gotten a fair distance away from the office building when he realized he'd forgotten his briefcase. He had turned and when he looked it up, there she was. She avoided his eyes at first, looking off to her right. Her eyes had met his, providing him with a sudden surge of confidence.

The only times they ever encountered each other were in the hallways or, occasionally, in the elevator. She was usually with someone from her team and they uttered one word greetings and crossed each other's paths. The same happened at that moment, but he made his way after her. She was walking quickly, like she always did, as if trying to outrun something.

"You in a hurry?" he asked. His legs were longer than hers and he was almost next to her, but she had turned her head away from his; he couldn't see her face yet.

"Gotta get home," she said swiftly.

He said something about her cats and she smiled, her eyes flickering to his briefly. It was a less than ideal situation, her a few steps ahead, a one way conversation, and he called her to stop. She did, but didn't turn, shoulders sagging with a silent sigh.

He stepped in front of her and her eyes avoided his, sending a rush of impatience through him. He wanted to place his hand under her chin, pull her head up, so that he could look into those eyes, try to see what she was thinking. But he had no right to. He had given that up.

"So. The flowers been enjoying their time in the trash?" he ventured. Sending flowers had never been his thing. As pompous as it sounded, he had never had to. He was also aware that they weren't her thing either and he couldn't help smiling at the thought of her face when she got them.

Her small smile confirmed what he suspected had been the flowers demise.

"Didn't really see you as a flower person," Lilly said. He made a comment about her and she rolled her eyes in a way that made him grin. She moved and before he knew it, his hand was on her arm and she finally looked up, in almost the same way she had looked at him when he had stopped her the first time, just after they had left that restaurant in what seemed like yesterday.

He could tell that she was letting herself go, her eyes wide, staring up at his and he welcomed it. Then, instantly, there was the curtain and she slipped behind it, pulling herself away.

She informed him that she was going to go and, for a second, he considered letting her walk home. And then the phone call flashed in his mind.

It had been a while ago. Her voice had sprung from his phone and it clear that she was drunk; she would have never allowed herself to say that sober. He had listened and, when he finally picked up...she was already gone. He had listened to the message again, the words etched into his head, and her words flared in his head at the moment, as he watched her slowly back away. "I don't want to walk home alone anymore."

"I'll walk you home," he said and a look of resignation flashed across her face. They walked in silence and then her apartment came into view. It was strange, seeing it after so long, the last place he had held her in his arms. She made her way up the stairs and he knew that in a few moments, she would be gone.

He asked her about coffee again; it was a bruise to his ego, the almost begging, but he ignored it. Lilly paused and he leaned against the railing.

"Kite, there's...someone else," she said uneasily. That wasn't what he'd anticipated. What had he expected, that she wouldn't have moved on from him after so long? Was it the guy that had changed her? He didn't know what had happened in her life. The words were a shock, but he found himself strangely calm, years of lawyership playing their role.

"Who?" He asked. She paused again and he stopped her.

"You don't have to tell me. But if you see the guy, tell him I'm not backing down," he said. "Rush, I'm not giving up." He meant it and he could see she knew he meant it, despite the weary look she forced on her face.

"And just so you know," he continued. "There'll be more flowers unless you agree." She scoffed and narrowed her eyes slightly, a glimmer of laughter in her eyes.

"_Fine_," she said, eyes flying to the sky. He nodded coolly, suppressing the urge to grin like a maniac.

She turned, and opened the door to her apartment. Their eyes met and he caught her small smile just before the door came between them. He straightened, eyes lingering on the door and then slowly walked away.

* * *

**In one part of my dream, dreamt that I found seasons 2-7 at a store for fifteen dollars. Haha, wishful dreaming.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so thankful for all the encouraging comments! -_- I'm not sure why they don't show up, but whatever. Also, the second half is from Kite's POV.  
**

* * *

Lilly looked down at her coffee, aware that Kite was watching her. She had found him stationed outside of her door in the morning.

"What are you doing?" she had asked, trying to ignore the nervous butterflies that suddenly fluttered in her stomach. Kite had straightened from his position against the railing.

"Didn't want you breaking the deal," he'd answered with a grin.

So far, they'd exchanged a few sentences, but otherwise, Kite hadn't brought up what was no doubt in his mind. Lilly let her eyes wander away for a second, stopping on a woman in a navy blue office suit who had just entered the coffee shop. She was about Lilly's height with dark hair and a narrow face. Her dark eyes fell on Kite and she brightened. Kite seemed to notice Lilly was staring at someone and he followed her gaze, a weary look crossing his face.

"Hey, Jason," the woman said, strolling over. "Haven't been around in a while." Lilly glanced between them, plastering an indifferent look on her face.

She looked curiously at Lilly. "Who's this?" Kite hesitated for some reason.

"This is Detective Rush," he slowly told the woman. Her eyes widened slightly and she turned her gaze fully onto Lilly, whose confused eyes flickered to Kite.

"_Lilly _Rush?" the woman asked. Lilly nodded uneasily, slightly uncomfortable with the woman's staring.

"You're back together?" she asked bluntly and Lilly looked away, lips pursed awkwardly, but she couldn't suppress the twitch of her lips at the look on Kite's face. She was already sure of who this woman was.

He coughed. "No, Megan. It's just coffee." Lilly glanced at him, noting that he didn't look to happy about that.

"That's how it starts," Megan sang. Kite didn't look embarrassed anymore, as if he was slowly realizing that he was used to this, immune.

"Actually, Detective Rush wants nothing to do with me," he said, shooting the detective a sly look. Lilly took a sip of coffee, trying to hide her face; it was slightly mortifying and annoying to be discussed like she wasn't here.

"Well, the baby shower's this Friday." Megan turned to Lilly. "It was great meeting you. I hope you give this idiot another chance." Lilly stared at her frankness with wide eyes as she left, turning the stare over to Kite after she gone.

"Your sister?" Lilly asked, raising her eyebrows teasingly. There was a similarity between them physically, the same confidence in their walk.

"You're a good detective," Kite half grinned. "Yeah, Megan's...something." Lilly smiled, glancing outside, watching as the snow slowly floated to the ground outside.

Lilly froze for a second, quickly looking away. There was no reason for her to be nervous; but it just happened to be snowing and she just happened to be with Kite. Her devious mind flashed the last time the situation had been like this and she got up, shooting Kite an apologetic look.

"I... should go," she told him, backing out of the shop. Kite followed her out, jogging behind her.

"Careful Rush. There might be some trash cans lying around," he said, a smile in his voice; the irony of the situation hadn't escaped him. She laughed, too high, sounding nervous. She closed her mouth abruptly, avoiding Kite's gaze, feeling strangely jumpy.

Kite suddenly slipped his hand around her arm, gently pulling her back in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She stared straight ahead at the buttons on his shirt, but he pulled her head up, looking at her. Lilly stopped breathing, the butterflies flapping rapidly in her stomach. Kite bent down slowly and his lips grazed hers, sending a shiver through her; he pressed slightly harder and she found herself letting him.

She pulled away first and he held her at arm's length, fixing his eyes on her with a small smile, sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear. Lilly stared up at him, eyes narrowed with a whisper of a smile.

"I love you, Rush," he said quietly, his eyes sweeping across her face before he passed her and left. Lilly stood there for a moment, registering the fact that she had just given him permission to come back into her life.

* * *

They'd been sitting there for a while. She'd relaxed after Megan came and left, but then glanced away and stiffened, leaving abruptly. At first, he couldn't see the problem, making his way after her. And then he got it. The snow.

A rush of valor swept through him. She was thinking back to that time. It wasn't as if that meant anything, but the fact that she was nervous about it did. She was walking quicker now and she laughed apprehensively as he reminded her of how she had charmingly backed into the trash can the last time. Lilly was getting too far away and he stepped forward, softly pulling her back to him.

He stopped her and pulled her chin up slowly; her skin was soft and her eyes were fixed unwaveringly on him. He didn't want to go too far, to drive her away, but he took the chance, bowing his head. She didn't fight him after the soft graze and as he let his hand slip behind her head, pulling her closer.

She pulled away first, like always, her face still, but there was a lightness in her eyes. He couldn't stop the ball of triumph inside him and he slipped a strand of hair behind her ear, murmuring the three words. It wasn't the first time he'd said it, but she glanced away for a second anyways. He let her go, running his eyes across her face, and passed her, aware that she had just given him permission to come back.

* * *

**Well, this is the last major chapter that focuses on Kite and Lilly, although this doesn't mean Kite will disappear. New character in the next chapter. O_O**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clearly, I am running out of things to say here. It's a short chapter.**

* * *

Lilly strolled quickly down the hallway to the elevator at the end. They weren't making any headway on the case yet and everyone was getting prickly about it. That and the constant thoughts of yesterday and Kite were putting her on edge. She pressed the button and the elevator doors opened instantly. Lilly looked up, halting mid- step.

"Hey, Cagney," Eddie Saccardo grinned, leaning against the elevator interior. He was wearing a jacket over a fitted shirt, surprise in his eyes as he saw her, that cocky grin appearing on his face, the one that had always melted something inside her. She forced herself to casually step into the elevator and pushed the button to her floor; she took her position next to Saccardo, looking straight ahead.

"Didn't know you came back," she said indifferently. There was a flutter in her stomach, somehow different from the one she got around Kite; it was quicker, more intense.

"Yeah? I called you." He was still leaning against the elevator, looking at her sideways. Lilly peeked at him, quickly looking away.

"Ah. Lost my phone." It was true; she had left it at the Coopers' a few nights ago.

He shifted closer to her, a joking grin on his face. "Still lookin' smokin' hot, Rush."

Lilly suppressed a silly smile, half annoyed that he was having this effect on her, even after having been gone for so long, and she glanced down. She looked at him again and her heart skipped as she saw the look on his face, the one where it seemed like he could read her mind, could see dangerously deep inside her.

"Haven't changed, huh, Saccardo?" she commented dryly, looking away to hide the heat that was spreading through her. Saccardo shrugged smugly and a small pause followed.

"You moved on," Saccardo stated and Lilly glanced up at him, unsure how to respond. She had moved on, with Cavanaugh at first, although that had been very brief, and now Kite had just slipped back.

The elevator stopped then and the doors slid open.

Lilly stepped out slowly, but turned back when Saccardo called out, giving her a nod, "Rush? I still got a chance?"

She hesitated. For some reason, she found herself unable to answer; she didn't know the answer to that and, before she could reply, the doors slid shut.

* * *

**Heh heh. Since Kite got his POV, Saccardo deserves it, too, although that is more work for me. (*shrug*) Next chapter is Saccardo's POV. Christina, everyone's favorite character, is also coming in later chapters. Yay! B)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Extra day of weekend meaning I get one more day to push things off=Yes! No Cold Case today so I am ready to snap. **

* * *

The undercover case had been long, dragged out. Things hadn't gone right at the beginning and it had started edging in the wrong direction. They had barely managed to pull the reins together and it had taken longer than it should have to gather the proper evidence again, get back on track. But they had finally succeeded.

Saccardo leaned inside the elevator as it began to move up. It stopped and the doors opened, revealing the woman he'd thought about while undercover, the woman who stopped suddenly, astonishment flickering across her face. She looked as striking as ever, her hair pulled back roughly in a way that seemed to make her even more beautiful.

"Hey, Cagney," he called. He somehow found himself acting relaxed, although he had been completely taken by surprise at her appearance, a strange feeling running through him. She was here, in front off him.

She recovered herself quickly, stepping in and pressing the button to her floor. He leaned back, trying to prolong the moment, trying to absorb in the real Lilly Rush to replace the artificial one in his mind, the one that couldn't quite mimic the fluidity of Lilly's movements, couldn't exactly match the allure of her facial expressions.

He had thought about her a lot during the undercover sting, but had practically given up on ever being with her again. It had been a long time. She hadn't picked up when he'd called to tell her that he was coming back and that had been his verification that she had moved on, as she deserved to.

"Didn't know you were back," she said. He stopped. It meant she hadn't seen his call, something she confirmed after a second.

She was still stunning He could see it in her still, that fire inside her, surrounded by the ice she shrouded herself with. Her eyes flashed to him; they were the same, powerful, guarded, and still able to strike him with a single look and he could feel that contentment that seemed to wash through him around her, the desire to protect her from anything hurtful, to make sure she was always happy. But he respected that she could take care of herself, was stronger than anyone else he had met.

"Still lookin' smokin' hot," he commented casually, moving closer to her. It was easier to utter the innuendo than to tell her seriously what he thought. She shot him a look, fighting a smile, and he found himself grinning, the effect her smile always had on him, her eyes narrowing angelically. Lilly spoke, a wry look on her face.

"Haven't changed, huh, Saccardo?" she said. He grinned, listening to the sound of her voice. There was a brief pause.

"You moved on." He wasn't sure how he knew, but the look that crossed her face and the hesitancy left no doubt in his mind. The elevator doors opened and Lilly stepped out slowly away from him.

He leaned against the elevator again, feigning indifference. If she was happy, that was fine. But still. He wasn't the type to give up easily, not when she was concerned. He found himself calling out, "Hey, Rush. I still got a chance?"

He wasn't sure why he was asking. Maybe it was meant to confirm that she had really moved on, maybe it was actually him looking for any way to let the stubborn part of him that loved her too much. Either way, he was ready for the rejection.

But she paused. Thinking about it too long, so that the elevator doors slid shut. Saccardo stared at the doors.

The pause could have been for his benefit, so that she could let him down gently. But she had looked thoughtful, strained as if she had to make a decision. Which meant he might have a chance. He shook his head at himself, aware that he was twisting things to suit himself, but he fixed a half grin on his face, unashamed.

* * *

**Next chapter features the one and only Christina. Of course, this takes place after Cold Case ended (I restrain myself from ranting),so that means that there will be another little character. (Awwww. Yeah -_-). Onwards!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, Chapter 9 is up. It's a relatively long one, which is a good thing. Featuring: A very fancy car.**

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here," a familiar voice said next to her. Lilly looked up, a small smile sliding across her face.

"Hmm, looking for me?" she asked coolly, attributing the fact that her heart skipped to sheer surprise.

"Always," Saccardo answered promptly, the grin on his face.

His eyes were fixed on her and Lilly glanced down, feeling the surge of heat traveling through her again. She closed the file and stood, rubbing her sore neck. She had been preparing to leave anyways; even Vera had left. Lilly slipped on her coat, pointedly passing Saccardo. They walked down to the entrance, Saccardo holding the door open for her dramatically.

"Undercover guys teach you to be a gentleman?" Lilly teased, passing through the door. Saccardo half-grinned and nodded at his car.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride," he said, enjoying her dry expression as she regarded his car. A Bentley.

She hesitated; she had been planning to make a stop somewhere before going home. Saccardo stopped, hands casually stuffed in his jacket pockets.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked. Lilly fixed a casual smile on her face, shrugging.

"Yeah, my car. Can't leave it," she said, pursing her lips. Saccardo stepped towards her, looking at her closely.

"Yeah. Right. You wanna tell me what the real problem is?" he asked. Lilly exhaled wearily.

"I have to make a stop somewhere," she admitted, glancing away openly.

"To your boyfriend's?" Saccardo asked with a smirk, but there was a real question in his words. Lilly rolled her eyes, half smiling.

"No," she said. "It's... my sister." Saccardo raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Is that a no to the ride?" he finally asked, joking. Lilly laughed once and sighed. "Fine," she answered. He held the door open and she slipped in.

"Gee, Eddie, couldn't have gotten a more conspicuous car?" Lilly said sarcastically, smirking at him. Eddie shot her that half-grin, gaze lingering on her a second too long.

"You check on your sister every day?" Saccardo asked offhandedly.

"Few times a week," she answered, looking out the window. She changed the subject abruptly. "Heard the undercover sting was a success." Saccardo glanced at her and nodded easily.

"What'd you expect? Eddie Saccardo always gets the bad guys. And the girl," he said, looking pointedly at her. She grinned, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Yeah, Saccardo. Keep dreaming," she said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"That it?" he asked, nodding to the apartment building ahead. Lilly nodded, opening the door when the car stopped.

"You want me to come?" Saccardo asked. She turned, surprised.

"No, thanks. I'll-I'll be right back," she said, smiling tightly.

Lilly suspended her fist over the door and knocked and, after a moment, ithe door was pulled open. Christina smiled at her sister, looking as exhausted as always. She had always had a baby face, but it seemed that, in the last year, she had aged ten years. There were bags under her eyes, her now longer hair pulled back messily. Lilly stepped in, looking around like she did every time. The apartment wasn't fancy nor was it brimming with furniture, but it wasn't as bad as the other places Christina had lived. Lilly had told Christina that she could stay with her, but Christina had declined.

The first few months had been hard. Christina had refused to continue with rehab. Sometimes, Lilly had found her sister on the floor, shivering dangerously, in sweats. As the days went by, Christina had had gotten better, the addiction leisurely wearing off. But there was always the risk, the danger that Christina would fall back into it.

"Where's Ella?" Lilly asked. The panic was there, in the edge of her voice, just like every time she asked. Christina looked at her with an empty smile.

"In the bedroom," she answered slowly. Lilly nodded, heading into the kitchen and opening the fridge. There was still some food from the last time Lilly had brought over groceries, but not enough.

"I'll bring some more food, tomorrow," Lilly told her, closing the fridge door and looking around.

"I'm getting my paycheck tomorrow, Lilly. I'll get it," Christina said softly. Lilly glanced at her but didn't reply.

"Who's that?" Christina asked. Lilly turned on her way to the bedroom, realizing Christina was looking out the window. Lilly joined her there, gazing down. Saccardo had left the car and was leaning against it, bobbing his head casually and looking around. Lilly half-smiled.

"Guy from work," she answered cavalierly. Christina shot her a look, an active spark in her eyes for the first time in so long. Her mouth opened as if to inquire further, but then she stopped.

"Looks nice," she said instead.

Lilly scoffed. "Looks can be deceiving," she said sarcastically, the smile still on her face as she moved into the bedroom. Ella was lying on her stomach on the bed, breathing deeply, her tiny hands next to her cherubic face. Lilly leaned down, touching her cheek softly, smiling.

Her mind wandered to the first time she'd seen her. It had been like a jolt, the last thing she had expected. A baby with the same golden hair and blue eyes as her sister, as herself. The baby had been quiet on the entire ride home, as if she had already learned that crying wouldn't get her anywhere.

Readjusting the blanket around Ella, Lilly stepped out of the bedroom. Christina had her arms wrapped around herself, a position she seemed to take all the time now, unconsciously.

"Are you leaving?" Christina asked, an acceptance in her voice. Lilly paused.

"I could stay," she offered. She had before, but it seemed like, every time, they would each pull away.

Christina shook her head, glancing away. "No, you've done more than you had to, Lilly." Lilly stared at her sister's face, withdrawn, empty of practically any life and her heart twisted. She was supposed to take care of her sister, but it seemed like, no matter what, no matter how much she scrambled and ran, she was constantly failing,

"I'll stay for a while," Lilly said firmly. Unconscious relief washed over Christina's face. She glanced out the window.

"Invite him in," Christina told her, nodding. Lilly hesitated, lips parting. She wasn't sure if she wanted Saccardo to delve this deep into her life, especially when she wasn't sure where they were going. Even worse, although she didn't want to admit it, there was a tiny part of her that was scared of letting Saccardo and Christina meet; Christina may be trying to change, but there was still a part of Lilly that didn't want Christina interfering with the people in her life again.

But Christina was waiting and, decisively, Lilly snapped open her phone and dialed Saccardo's number. No point in taking an extra trip.

* * *

"Eddie Saccardo," Saccardo said, holding out a hand. He somehow made the formal gesture look easy, casual. Christina smiled, shaking his hand.

"Christina…Rush," she replied, glancing at Lilly. There was an awkward silence. Saccardo had his hands in his pockets, his eyes traveling around the room. Lilly pursed her lips, staring at her feet and Christina glanced between Lilly and Saccardo, as if hoping someone would speak. The quiet was broken only by the sudden wail that erupted from the bedroom. Everyone turned to look. Saccardo raised his brows when no one moved.

"You want me to go?" he asked, gesturing towards the bedroom. Lilly glanced at him, surprised. Christina shook her head, heading into the bedroom.

Lilly fixed a mocking smile on her face. "Eddie Saccardo. Expert babysitter," she taunted. Saccardo grinned his cocky half-grin.

"I'm the whole package," he declared, shrugging. He paused, eyes fixed on her with that look on his face, as if he was reading her. "You two look alike."

Lilly looked in the direction of the bedroom, where the crying was dying down, away from Saccardo's gaze. They had been more similar when they were younger, but then they had both changed, heading into opposite directions. Lilly became like a steady pounding of rain, trying to mask her past behind a shield while delving into others' and Christina changed to a lightning that seemed to unavoidably strike, always leaving behind something unexpected, disastrous.

"Looks can be deceiving," she found herself saying again, so lightly she was almost positive Saccardo didn't catch it. Christina returnedexhaustion mingling with a subtle triumph.

"Ella's sleeping," she announced, stopping in front of them.

"You mind if I go look at her?" Saccardo asked, pointing to the bedroom. Everyone in the room knew he was casually giving them privacy. Christina looked over at Saccardo warily.

"It's okay. He's safe," Lilly said with a smile. Saccardo gave her a mock nod of appreciation and disappeared. Christina sat on the sofa and, hesitating, Lilly sat down next to her.

"That's a nice car," Christina noted, nodding at the window. Lilly smiled slightly.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly.. "He has a knack for...grand gestures." Christina smiled too, looking down.

"How've you been, Chris?" Lilly asked after a while, finally examining her sister's face.

Christina fixed her gaze on the floor, talking slowly. "Sometimes, I think maybe I should just…give it up. Life." Her voice was silent, heartwrecnhing, and Lilly found a chill running through her, guilt twisting in the core of her stomach.

"I feel like I'm nothing. And then I remember Ella. She deserves to know who her mother is, to have her mother by her. She keeps me going. I don't want to be drunk or passed out all the time, like…" she trailed off; they both knew who she was talking about.

"How was she?" Christina asked. "Before she…" Died. The word she couldn't say.

"She was... content," Lilly told her, although she didn't know if that was true. She hadn't been there with her mother; she had been at work. Lilly smiled, eyes starting to burn. "You were always her favorite."

Christina laughed once, vacantly. "I was just like her. But you were the one who cared, the one who tried. I think about you too, Lil. When I feel I can't do it anymore. You've done more than anyone does, Lilly. And after you've done so much, I don't want to repay you like…that." They were silent.

"Well, moving on from that happy talk." Christina said, laughing dryly and Lilly smiled, the pain twisting her. "What's up with you and Saccardo?"

"What?" Lilly asked indifferently, feigning innocence, eyes wide. Christina smiled genuinely for the first time.

"I can see the way he looks at you, Lil. And you don't exactly ignore him either. But I'm not going to pry. Just…you deserve to be happy." Lilly stared at her sister as Ellen's voice echoed in her head: _You __deserve__ it too, __Lilly__**,**__ to just … be __happy. _Saccardo strolled back into the living room, eyes flying to Lilly's face.

"That's a pretty baby," Saccardo commented casually, as if he couldn't see Lilly's tear-rimmed eyes, the ones she avoided his gaze with.

"Thanks," Christina said with a grin, looking more like the old Christina for a moment. "Takes after me."

Saccardo nodded with a small smile, hands in his pockets. He leaned forward on his feet, peeking at Lilly.

"You ready to go?" he asked cautiously. Lilly nodded, standing, and Christina followed her.

"Thanks, Lilly," Christina said softly. She turned to Saccardo, eyes brightening temporarily. "It was nice to meet you, Eddie."

Lilly stepped out of the apartment and half looked back as she made her way down the hall before the door closed and she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**My mind is getting more and more confused as I watch more and more Cold Case (never a bad thing!). Ah, well. Not going to go into an in-depth explanation of my inner thoughts and decisions, although I'm sure it would be exciting. Chapter 10 time! Oh, yes, it is a POV chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another fairly short chapter. Saccardo's POV. Word? Word.**

* * *

She was at her desk, concentration etched across her face. He strolled over casually and she looked up, a smile appearing at the edge of her lips, as if they were still together and he had just popped out of nowhere.

"Thought I'd find you here," he said. She raised her eyebrows in the midst of packing everything up, the smile still twitching on her lips.

"Mm, looking for me?" she asked lightly.

"Always." His tone was light and he grinned as if it was a joke, but he knew the intensity with which he was looking at her and her eyes caught his before she looked away, grabbing her things, almost shy.

They paused at the front of the entrance and he nodded to his car, offering her a ride. She glanced over, a dry look appearing on her face as she saw the Bentley, and paused.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked. She fixed a casual look on her face, one he knew meant she was hiding something.

"Yeah, my car. Can't leave it," she said, half-shrugging. It was a poor lie, something that Lilly wouldn't have normally done. But she was preoccupied with something.

"Right. You wanna tell me the real reason now?" he said, stepping forward. Resignation crossed her face and she shot him a look of vague annoyance.

"I have to make a stop somewhere," she said, a strained edge in her voice. She was watching him, too, now, wondering how far he would go with the questions. Normally, he would have let it go. But he couldn't help wondering if it was the other guy.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, feigning indifference, and she smirked, rolling her eyes.

"No, it's…my sister," she finished, glancing down at the sidewalk, hands at her side. There was a pause.

"Is that a no to the ride?" he finally asked, hands stuffed in his pockets, raising his eyebrows.

She sighed, half-smiling, narrowing her eyes at him, and got in and he wondered for a moment what she'd say if he suddenly drove off to the shore, like they had before. He grinned inwardly at the look he imagined would be on her face and he glanced at her, comfortable in his car as if he'd never left.

After a moment of driving, he asked, "You check on your sister every day?" She answered briskly, changing the subject and he didn't push it.

"Heard the undercover sting was a success," she noted, looking out the window.

"What'd you expect? Eddie Saccardo always gets the bad guys. And the girl," he replied, looking over at her. The words had the desired result and she glanced at him, almost laughing, eyes dancing in a way that made him want to never look away.

They stopped in front of an apartment building and a strange look crossed her face; it was hard to tell whither it was weariness, sadness, or worry, but it hit him and he would have done anything to get that smile back on her face, the smile that seemed to be brighter than moon and warmer than the sun.

"You want me to come?" he asked, leaning across the seat. It was an unnecessary question. She had been visiting her sister for a while now and there was nothing he could have done. But he wanted to let her know that he was here, no matter that he knew she didn't need him to handle things for her.

She refused as he'd expected and he watched her leave, ready for the wait in the car. After a while, he got out, rounded the car, and leaned against it. He looked up at the apartment building, wondering which one Lilly was in. Suddenly, his phone rang and he flipped it open.

"Saccardo. Come up," Lilly said swiftly.

"You havin' a party?" Saccardo said, straightening and heading into the building.

"No, I'm going to stay for a while. I need a ride home and I didn't want to leave my driver outside," she joked. "It's 413," she added before hanging up.

Saccardo found the apartment and knocked. Lilly opened the door and he held out his hands.

"At your service," he announced, stepping in. There was another woman in there: her sister. There was wariness in Lilly's eyes as she looked at Christina.

"Eddie Saccardo." He held out a hand, shaking Lilly's sister's hand.

"Christina...Rush," she replied, hesitating for some reason, glancing at Lilly. Saccardo nodded and paused, waiting for someone to say something, bobbing his head lightly. His eyes met with Lilly's, the contact breaking as she looked away, a small, bashful smile on her face. Just as he was getting ready to make a witty comment to break the silence, there was a sudden wail. Everyone seemed to freeze and Saccardo tried to register the fact that there was a baby here; Lilly had a niece, too. He looked at her, wondering what else he didn't know, but she was looking at her sister.

"You want me to go?" Saccardo asked after a second, when no one moved. They both looked at him in surprise and Christina shook her head, hurrying into the other room.

Lilly turned to him, a teasing smirk on her face, and a sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Eddie Saccardo. Expert babysitter," she said, stepping towards him.

"Hey, I'm the whole package," he replied and she smiled, looking at him. Their eyes locked on each other until Lilly suddenly looked away. Saccardo resisted the urge to get closer to her, pull her to him.

Instead, he remarked, "You two look alike." She didn't look up, but her face froze and then became thoughtful, folding as if she was in slight pain. Christina came back into the room and, as Lilly turned, she murmured," Looks can be deceiving," so silently, Saccardo wasn't sure she'd even said it.

Aware that another silence was coming up, he headed into the bedroom, leaving Lilly and her sister with privacy.

The baby was sleeping on the bed, pillows around her to stop her from rolling off. He peered at her. She looked peaceful, her stomach gently rising and falling. He couldn't help thinking of Lilly, how tranquil her face looked, just like the baby's, when she slept. It had been one of those times after he'd sent her those photos on her phone and she had tracked him to his apartment while he was undercover. She had fallen asleep next to him. There had been no need for her to be tough, no haunted look when something hit her deeper than anyone could see. Her pink lips were partly separated as she breathed, her hair grazing her face. He had reached over, stroking her cheek with his thumb, and she'd shifted, face crumpling as if she was seeing something in her dream. And he couldn't help her, couldn't protect her.

He pulled himself out of the reverie and left the room. Lilly was staring at her sister, eyes wide and swimming with retrained tears, and Christina was watching her own hands.

"That's a pretty baby," Saccardo said, trying to announce his presence and lighten the mood at the same time. Her sister looked up.

"Takes after me," she said, smiling. He stuck his hands in his pocket, looking at Lilly, head tilted lazily to the side.

"Ready to go?" he asked smoothly. Lilly nodded, standing.

"Thanks, Lilly. It was nice to meet you Eddie," Christina said. He gave her a nod and led the way out.

* * *

**Mm, the end. Of the chapter. The Coopers are coming soon. There was never any closure with them, so it only seems right. "They deserve justice, too." Yeah, that doesn't make sense, but I gave it a shot. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Lilly/Saccardo chapter. It's supposed to be revealing chapter, so to say, and not in a weird way. O_o**

* * *

Lilly pulled her hair back, leaving her bedroom when her eyes fell on the small side table next to her bed. She stopped and, slowly pulling open the top drawer, reached in to pick out the long box. She snapped it open to a diamond bracelet.

It had been a while since she'd looked at it, mostly because of work and partly for other reasons. She narowed her eyes in thought; her mind had just started to wander when suddenly there was an urgent knock on the door and she jumped. She hurried to the door, her mind jumping to the worst conclusions, and she opened it to the person she had just been thinking about.

Lilly sighed in exasperation, anger, annoyed more at the fact that she had started panicking.

"What, Saccardo?" she snapped, trying to calm down, but her heart rate seemed to only quicken as she stared at the man in front of her. He looked at her, eyebrows rising with a smirk.

"Calm down, Rush," he said. "I scare ya?" Lilly fixed him with a passive look. Saccardo leaned against the railing.

"What do you want?" Lilly prompted after a moment of silence in which Saccardo kept his gaze on her. He straightened, leisurely moving to the top step.

"Got to have a reason for comin' over?" Saccardo said, stepping past her inside. She slowly closed the door behind him, crossing her arms. Saccardo looked around, placing a box on the table.

"Nice place." She scrutinized him as his gaze fell around the room and finally to her hands and she realized with a start that she was still holding the bracelet case. He walked towards her, reaching down and taking it from her. Removing the bracelet from the case, he draped it gradually around her wrist. Lilly's eyes flickered up to him.

"Still have it, huh?" Saccardo said, glancing at her.

"Yeah," Lilly said dryly, half smiling. "I love my jewels." Saccardo grinned and they both looked down at her wrist. Clearing her throat, Lilly returned the bracelet to the case, placing it on a table and moving over to the couch. She looked a Saccado expectantly.

"Thought you might want some company," Saccardo shrugged. Lilly raised her eyebrows teasingly.

"And you figured I would enjoy your company?" she asked. He moved closer, sitting down close next to her on the couch, gaze lingering on hers.

"Don't you?" he asked, eyes twinkling mischievously. She rolled her eyes, masking the thrill of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Saccardo looked down at his hands and handed her the white box he'd brought.

"What's this?" Lilly asked, surprised, looking down at the box.

"Open it," Saccardo prompted.

She glanced at him and opened it. Inside was a small stuffed animal: a lioness.

"It's for your, uh, niece," Saccardo said, gauging her reaction. "Show her that her aunt's as tough as a lioness. Can't be tamed, does all the hunting, you know." Lilly smiled, thumb running across the soft face of the lioness.

"Thanks," she said softly, looking at him.

"You know, lioness needs a tough lion, someone like me," Saccardo added impishly, leering comically at her. Lilly laughed.

"Right. King of the jungle," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Got that right," Saccardo grinned, leaning back. He looked at her for second, chin up, almost deliberating.

'Your sister," he began, gauging her reaction. Her face hardened, eyes wary.

"Why d'you feel guilty about her?" Saccardo asked finally. The question visibly struck her and she looked away, leaning forward.

"I don't," she answered, voice forcibly light, a defensive tone in her answer.

Saccardo leaned forward too, bending his head to look at her.

"I know guilty. I've seen it on every type of face, including gorgeous ones," Saccardo told her. She stared at him, eyes examining his and suddenly she got up, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"What do you want me to say?" she snapped; something had broken inside her momentarily and there was a fire in her eyes. "That I wasn't a good sister? That I let her go?"

Saccardo was calm. "Did you?"

Lilly's face twisted agonizingly, as if she was lost in her mind and it was unimaginably, unbearably excruciating.

"I let her go," she said painfully, abruptly. She laughed once humorlessly. "She came to me and I pushed her away. I... felt like I hated her so much. For ruining every thing, every time there was something good in my life." There was a stinging in her eyes and Lilly turned her back from Saccardo, ducking her head. "And then, she... was suffering and I couldn't help her." Saccardo stood up, gently twisting her around to face him.

"You don't let it go, it's gonna eat you up," he said quietly. Lilly narrowed her eyes at the ground.

"It's my problem, Eddie," Lilly said firmly, eyes burning with fire despite the tears.

They had gone through this before, when Saccardo had given her a gun to protect herself from Moe Kitchener, the man who had tried to kill her; she could take care of herself, like she always had.

His gaze ran over her and he nodded without a word, pursing his lips. He stepped back.

"Got any food?" he asked, changing the subject and heading into the kitchen. Lilly leaned against the sofa; she swallowed, blinking once slowly.

"Your fridge's almost as empty as mine," Saccardo said, returning after a moment, eyes furtively examining her.

"Didn't think that was possible," Lilly said calmly, voice controlled. Olivia strolled into the living room, pouncing onto the sofa, fixing her gaze on Saccardo, who stared right back.

"Why's the cat staring at me?" Saccardo asked, raising his brows. he pasued. "Is that a cat?"

Lilly frowned, defensive again. "Yes, she's a cat. And she stares at shady people," Lilly said with a small smile, running her hand through Olivia's pelt; Olivia leaned into Lilly's hand, eye still fixed unblinkingly on Saccardo.

"Right." Saccardo answered slowly. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. You comin'?" He moved towards the door, looking at her.

"Yeah," she replied after a moment of hesitation.

She took her jacket and Saccardo opened the door for her.

"You're paying," she told him with a tiny smirk, passing him. Saccardo half grinned, shaking his head, and followed her out, shooting one last look at her suspicious cat.

* * *

**I didn't update like I usually do and it's eating me inside. Sighs. Stupid things that I am forced to do that will have no impact on my life later on. Next chapter is a POV. Of course. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is. What a lame intro on my part.**

* * *

He knocked on her door, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the box, looking around. A moment later, the door swung open, panic in Lilly's eyes. She sighed heavily when she saw him, leaning against the door frame; he caught the relief that flashed in her eyes before she glanced away.

"What, Eddie?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Calm down, Rush. I scare ya?," he said, watching her. She'd been scared and he wondered what she had thought. She looked at him expressionlessly, gradually hiding away the terror she'd felt. He leaned against the railing and they stared at each other for a minute, each refusing to look away. Amusement twinkled in her eyes and she inhaled, looking off to the side.

"What do you want, Saccardo?" she finally asked, tilting her head. He shrugged, leisurely making his way up the steps.

"Gotta have a reason for comin' over?" he asked, leaning in slightly towards her with a grin as he passed her inside.

"Nice place," he commented, looking around. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but it was strangely homely. He turned to look at her.

She looked beautiful, even in the casual clothes she was wearing. His eyes fell to the object in her hand. She looked down, too, and stiffened, as if she'd forgotten she'd been holding it.

"Still have it, huh?" he said, walking towards her. She had been looking at it before he'd knocked on the door and his eyes ran over her, gauging her reaction. She rolled her eyes sarcastically, hiding the embarrassment over him realizing.

"Yeah, I love my jewels," she said mockingly. He took the bracelet from her and wrapped it around her wrist. The bracelet looked stunning on her hand and he resisted the crazy urge to kiss her hand, to catch her eyes, the ones that he felt he could stare into forever. Her gaze was fixed stubbornly on the bracelet and he snapped the ends together, securing it on her wrist. She swiftly glanced up at him and moved away, taking a seat on her couch, one leg folded under the other.

"Thought you might enjoy some company," he said, joining her on the sofa, deliberately sitting close to her. A smile twitched on her lips and she narrowed her eyes, smirking.

"Mm and you thought I would enjoy your company?" she teased, leaning her head on the arm positioned on the back of the sofa.

"Don't you?" he asked, looking at her. She stopped, looking at him curiously and he retuned the stare evenly. She looked away and he reached over and handed her the box he'd brought. She stared at it.

"What's this?" she asked, opening it. She looked surprised at the stuffed animal inside, but smiled, picking it out.

"It's for your, uh, niece," he said. "Show her that her aunt's as tough as a lioness. Can't be tamed, does all the hunting, you know." There was a genuine delight on her face and he knew he was staring at her, trying to imprint the memory of her face in his mind.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Lioness needs a tough lion, you know, someone like me," he said suggestively, grinning.

She laughed. "Right, King of the Jungle," she mocked. He leaned back, smiling.

"Got that right." A comfortable silence followed. Saccardo glanced at her; there was no trace of the look on her face when she had visited her sister the other day.

He could never get through that layer, the one behind which she hid everything, almost instinctively. He didn't know her past, what she had been through and that was fine. he loved her right now, in the present. But it had been unbearable to see the tears in her eyes in the apartment and he found himself saying slowly, "Your sister..."

She stiffened, hiding her face from him.

"Why d'you feel guilty 'bout her?" he finished, still waching her carefully.

"I don't." Her tone was tight. He leaned forward, peering at her.

"I know guilty. I've seen it on every type of face, including gorgeous ones," Saccardo told her and she turned to look at him, the bitterness in her eyes piercing. Suddenly, she was standing, aggravated, face twisted.

"What do you want me to say? That I wasn't a good sister? That I let her go?" Lilly snapped, voice cracking. He was pushing and he knew it. It was different at work, where he didn't care about the people, where it was easy to get them to spill. But he was too well aware that locking things away only made them so much stronger until they began to suffocate you.

He didn't react, probing her further. She was already lost in her thoughts, speaking too fast.

"I let her go. She came to me and I pushed her away. I... felt like I hated her so much. For ruining every thing, every time there was something good in my life. And then, she... was suffering and I couldn't help her." She laughed once, a heartbreaking sound, and he stood, touching her for the first time in months.

"You don't let it go, it's gonna eat you up," he said silently.

She glared at nothing, the anger unable to hide the misery underneath. "It's my problem, Eddie," Lilly said firmly, refusing to let him see the weak tears.

He nodded, stepping away and leaving the living room, letting her recover. It was torture, seeing her push it all away, destroying her from the inside while she refused to to let anyone help her. She was strong, brave, used to being alone. But he wasn't going to stop trying to protect her, no matter how much she fought him.

He opened the fridge absently and stopped. There was a carton of milk and an unopened bag of bread. Nothing else. He opened the cabinet, wondering now. It was stocked with cat food.

"Your fridge's almost as empty as mine," he told her, strolling back into the living room. It was an obvious reference to the time she had broken into his temporary apartment with a credit card and had spent the night. Her eyes were still dark sapphire from the moment before, but she smiled slightly, a slightly embarrassed look crossing her face as the memory crossed her mind.

"Didn't think that was possible," she replied casually. An orange cat strolled out of the other room, jumping onto the couch. It had one eye, which it fixed on him. Lilly petted the cat affectionately.

"Why's the cat staring at me? _Is_ that a cat?" he said, half-joking and Lilly shot him a look.

"Yes, she's a cat. And she stares at shady people," she taunted, looking at him pointedly.

He raised his eyebrows, moving over to the door.

"I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat. You comin'?" he said, stopping for her. She paused, unsure, and then nodded slowly.

She pulled on her coat and passed Saccardo through the door.

"You're paying."

* * *

**It's a little, eh, hurried. But the gist is there. Next chapter: some tension. (dun-dun-dahhhh) I've been watching Cold Case (surprise, surprise) and I feel like doing something to Christina in here so that it hurts her, as sadistic as it sounds. But nothing evil enough comes to mind...-_-**


	13. Chapter 13

**I need to watch the Woods. I recently watched the "prequel" episode that George is in, in which Lilly tries to get a confession out of him. So...freakin'...good. Have to wait until Friday and so, until then, I will be on edge. *smile tightly* **

* * *

"I got it," Saccardo said, handing the hot dog vendor a bill. Lilly stopped, hot dog in hand, looking at Saccardo in surprise; he'd come out of nowhere.

"I'm an enigma," he explained with a grin. Lilly was about to reply when someone called, "Hey Lilly!" Lilly turned to see Kite, strolling over to her, briefcase in hand.

"Kite," Lilly said breathlessly, tensing.

Kite glanced at Saccardo, who looked back coolly. A strange stiffness filled the air, despite the fact that neither knew who the other was.

"Jason Kite, DA," he said casually, regarding Saccardo calmly.

"Eddie Saccardo, narcotics," Saccardo replied slowly, looking as relaxed as usual, leaning against the hot dog cart.

"Heard about the undercover case," Kite said.

The words being exchanged were indifferent, but the tension was clear. Lilly's eyes were wide as she glanced between the two, worry creeping into her face.

"Yeah, mission accomplished. I'm back," Saccardo said easily; there was a subtle double meaning in the words, one that they all caught. Kite smirked and turned to Lilly.

"Don't want to keep you. We still on for tomorrow?" Kite asked Lilly, who nodded awkwardly. Nodding at Saccardo once, Kite turned and left.

"You and pretty boy goin' on a picnic?" Saccardo mocked, picking up the tube of mustard, looking at her.

Lilly rolled her eyes, her fingers running through her hair, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, Eddie. We'll save you a cupcake," she replied, backing away.

"Not gonna invite me?" Saccardo teased, grinning his trademark grin. Lilly sighed amusedly, shooting him a look, and sauntered away into the building.

* * *

"That was a good movie?" Kite asked doubtfully as they left the movie theater.

Lilly laughed at the look on his face and Kite looked at her, grinning.

A heavy silence followed as they walked and Kite sighed.

"Rush, you gottta give me something," Kite said wearily. Lilly looked at him, a blank look on her face.

"I feel like I'm on a date with myself," Kite said. Lilly slowed down as he continued carefully; he was trying not to push it.

"What's distracting you? That guy?" He was trying to be passive about it, as if her thinking about Saccardo while she was on a date with him didn't bother him. But it was impossible to hide the annoyance-and jealousy- in his voice.

"No, it's... work," she said, pausing only for an indistinguishable second. She hadn't been thinking about Saccardo, but there was an uncomfortable feeling inside her, building up, almost suffocating her. She almost didn't notice when Kite stopped, looking thoughtful as he turned to her.

"You're gonna have to make it up to me," Kite said, shrugging. Lilly looked over to her right, a smile playing on her lips.

"Right," she scoffed, shifting on her feet, astonishment flickering across her face as Kite stepped forward and pulled her close.

"This might do it" he murmured, looking at her playfully; he slowly leaned down when, suddenly, Lilly's phone vibrated; she pulled away apologetically.

"Gotta take this," she said, pursing her lips and half holding her phone up. Turning her back to him, Lilly looked down and froze at the name that flashed across the screen. She flipped the phone open, fear clenching her chest.

"Lilly...it's Ella," Christina said, terror in her voice.

* * *

**Oooh, what happened? Honestly, I can see it all in my mind, but it's difficult to write it down in so many words. The next chapter is not a POV. *gasp* Yes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I tried to go slowly on this chapter. Eh. I did update more this time. ~pump fist in air~  
**

* * *

Lilly was sitting motionlessly in the waiting room of the hospital when Scotty rushed into the hospital, followed closely by Sophia.

Lilly had called Scotty to tell him to update Stillman that she might not come in the next day. When he'd asked why, she had simply uttered Ella's name, voice cracking dangerously. Lilly didn't know what had happened either, but she could still hear the terror in Christina's voice as clearly as if she was an inch away from her.

"Is she okay?" Sophia asked, looking around as if Ella was in the waiting room.

Lilly's face was pale and she shrugged; the movement was so subtle that they weren't sure if she had even moved. Scotty examined her; her face was scarily vacant, ghostly. He had seen the look before, when her mother had died, that day in the apartment when he had told her she could call him any time. _"Just say 'hey'"_

Scotty sat down next to her. "It'll be alright, Lil. She's ain't gonna give up."

Lilly looked at him emptily. Sophia hovered close by, arms crossed, concern etched across her face.

At the end of the hall, the doctor came out, clad in a white coat and large glasses, her dark hair pulled back in a neat twist. Lilly and Scotty shot up from their seats and the three stepped towards the doctor, who didn't seem surprised by the sudden charge.

"What happened?" Sophia asked quickly before anyone could say anything.

"The baby had an allergic reaction," the doctor answered, looking around at them seriously over her glasses. "She went into anaphylactic shock, her body's reaction to the nuts that were in the food she was fed."

"She okay?" Scotty trailed off uneasily, glancing at Lilly, who hadn't uttered a word yet and was watching the doctor, unblinking.

"The baby's fine now," the doctor assured them. "However, it's going to be very important in the future to be cautious. She and her mother will be out in a moment." The doctor smiled once at them and walked away.

Scotty turned to Lilly "Hear that? Nothin' to worry 'bout," Scotty told her, attempting a smile. Sophia hovered behind him, her sense of reverence for Lilly preventing her from interfering too deeply, despite her concern.

The relief was slowly washing over Lilly's face and she looked up as the far door opened again and Christina and Ella made their way out. Ella was asleep in Christina's arms, face peaceful, as if she hadn't been wheezing desperately moments go, struggling to breathe, face a strained red, then a terrifying blue. Christina was walking slowly, as if Ella was a fragile piece of glass.

Christina stopped before them, glancing at Scotty in surprise before fixing her eyes on Lilly, who smiled tightly, trying to conceal the terror that had bathed her face a second ago.

"Lilly, I'm sorry-" Christina began, but Lilly stepped forward, placing a hand on her sister's cheek.

"It wasn't your fault," Lilly said quietly, meeting her gaze. Christina looked down at Ella and held her out to Lilly, who took her slowly, her eyes locked on the sleeping baby.

"Hey, Scotty," Christina said softly, shifting towards Scotty, her arms wrapped around herself. Lilly looked up sharply and Sophia frowned at the tone of her voice.

"Hey...Chris," Scotty said, taking an almost imperceptible pause and stiffening. Sophia's brows furrowed as she glanced between Christina and Scotty, shooting one look at Lilly, who had frozen. They were all lost, lost in the past. There was wistfulness in Christina's face, uncertainty in Scotty's, and an exhaustion that seemed to stretch far deeper than the surface on Lilly's.

"Been a while. How've you been?"" Christina asked, smiling and looking at him too sincerely. He glanced briefly at Sophia out of the corner of his eyes, nodding.

"Good," he answered concisely, pausing for a second. "You?"

"Been better," she said, smile widening slightly. Scotty nodded slowly, uncomfortable. Sophia stepped forward to stand next to Scotty, words coming out choked.

"I'm Sophia," she announced and Christina turned to her. "Scotty's...friend." There was a deliberate pause in her words and Scotty shot her a sharp look that Sophia returned evenly. Christina looked hesitant, glancing at Scotty as the air slowly got tense.

"We should get Ella home," Lilly intercepted, her quiet voice ringing in the silent hall, bringing them back to the moment.

"It was nice to see you again, Scotty," Christina said, smiling at Scotty, who simply nodded again; her gaze flickered to Sophia, who was staring pointedly in the opposite direction, and she left the hospital with a final wave.

"If you decide not to come in, I'll tell the boss," Scotty told Lilly, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Lilly nodded once gratefully at him, following Christina out. Scotty and Sophia were still for a moment and then Scotty rounded on Sophia.

"What was that?" Scotty snapped. Sophia regarded him coolly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied plainly, brushing past him and leaving the hospital. Scotty stood there, hands on his waist and, with an irritated shake of his head, emptied the waiting room, too.

* * *

**Mmm, Sophia was here. I think this is raising some people's hopes. *frown* I am getting irritated because I am getting confused. Ah, rant! I have no idea what I am saying at this point. Me thinks it's time for the Coopers.**


End file.
